oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Katharine Hepburn
Katharine Houghton Hepburn ble født 12. mai 1907 i Hartford, Connecticut (USA), i en liberal overklasse familie. Hennes far, Thomas, var en kirurg, mens hennes mor, Katharine, jobbet som advokat og aktivist for kvinners rettigheter. Katharine var en av seks barn som vokste opp som selvstendig og atletisk, påvirket av sine foreldre i som var en fan av trening. Hun var svært nær sin eldre bror Tom, som døde i en alder av femten år på grunn av en ulykke, ble den fremtidige skuespilleren helt ødelagt. Da hun vokste opp og overvant disse traumene i barndommen, studerte Katharine skuespill ved Bryn Mawr College i Philadelphia, hvor hun ble involvert i teater. Hun fortsatte på Broadway, tok del i flere teateroppsetninger før sin debutfilm i RKO og med John Barrymore i Foruten kjærlighet (1932), en film hvor hun samarbeidet med en av sine favoritt-regissører, George Cukor. I 1928 giftet hun seg med Lodlow Oiden Smith, som skilte seg i 1934. Med [[Morning Glory|''Morning Glory]] (1933) av Lowell Sherman, fikk hun sin første Oscar i Hollywood. I denne første fasen av karrieren hennes, gjorde hun mange alvorlige roller som i [[Unge kvinner|Unge kvinner '']] (1933) av Cukor, Den unge presten (1934) av Richard Wallace, og [[Alice Adams|''Alice Adams]] (1935), regissert av George Stevens, hvor hun ble nominert Oscar. Katharine Hepburn like lite glamouren i Hollywood og sin eksisterende autonome og progressive karakter forhindret henne fra å møte opp på hendelser og gjør opptredner utenfor skjermen, noe som rasende produsentene fikk vanskeligheter med å tilfredsstille publikumet. Derfor kom det dårlig ytelse og business av hennes filmer. Skuespillerinnen returnerte til New York-scenen, og kombinerte teater-forestillinger med filmer. Til tross for sitt lite popularitet på den tiden, tilbød fortatt filmene hennes en høy kunstnerisk kvalitet. I en av dem møtte en annen aktør (som ennå ikke stjerne var en stjerne) til å være hennes partner i en rekke gode filmer: Cary Grant. Deres første samarbeid var 'Sylvia Scarlett' (1935), der Katharine igjen ble regissert av George Cukor. Ved denne tiden begynte hun et forhold med produsent og regissør Howard Hughes. Med Cary spilte de igjen i mesterverket, 'Det ordner seg nok' (1938), av Howard Hawks, [[Glimmer|Glimmer]] (1938), enkomedie av Cukor, som var også regisserte 'En nydelig historie' (1940). Katharine ble igjen Oscar-nominert for denne filmen. Andre viktige filmer i denne perioden var' Maria Stuart' (1936) av John Ford, og den mesterlige [[Før teppet går opp|Før teppet går opp]] (1937), regissert av Gregory La Cava . Hun prøvde også å få rollen som Scarlett O'Hara i [[Tatt av vinden|Tatt av vinden]]. Etter 'En nydelig historie' (1940), forsonet Katharine Hepburn seg med hennes offentlige og vendte tilbake for å fylle hallene for å se den ekstraordinære skuespilleren. 40-tallet markerte begynnelsen på en profesjonell relasjon og romanse med mannen i hennes liv, skuespilleren Spencer Tracy. [[Årets kvinne|Årets kvinne]] (1942) av George Stevens, skaffet henne en ny Oscar-nominasjon, var det første møtet med paret ville spille sammen i åtte filmer: 'Keeper of the Flame' (1942) av George Cukor, 'Kjærlighet forbudt' ( 1945) av Harold S. Bucquet,' Preriens pionérer' (1947) av Elia Kazan, 'Det store valget' (1948) av Frank Capra , [[Adams ribbein|Adams ribbein]] (1949), Cukor, [[Alle tiders jente|Alle tiders jente]] (1952) igjen regissert av Cukor, 'Kontorets skrekk' (1957) av Walter Lang og [[Gjett hvem som kommer til middag|Gjett hvem som kommer til middag]] (1967) av Stanley Kramer. Kort tid etter å ha avsluttet filmingen av sistnevnte film, omkomme Tracy og Katharine Hepburn ble så trist at hun aldri så filmen. På 50-tallet havnet hun under kommando av John Huston, sammen med Humphrey Bogart i [[Afrikadronningen|Afrikadronningen]] (1951), hvor hun igjen ble Oscar-nominert. På den tiden, var en mer moden Hepburn med på å spre sitt filmarbeid. Store filmer som [[Sommergalskap|Sommergalskap]] (1955) av David Lean, [[Regnmakeren|Regnmakeren]] (1956) av Joseph Anthony og [[Plutselig, i fjor sommer|Plutselig, i fjor sommer]] (1959) regissert av Joseph L. Mankiewicz, fikk de gode kritikker, offentlige og profesjonelle kolleger, med ytterligere tre Oscar-nominasjoner. 60-tallet var turbulente år for henne, mye av grunnen var deb progressive forverringen i helsa til Spencer Tracy. Likevel dukket hun opp i filmer som 'Lang dags ferd mot natt (1962) av Sidney Lumet, og mottok en Oscar for sin rolle i ''Løven om vinteren'' (1968), en historisk film regissert av Anthony Harvey og med Peter O'Toole.' I de følgende tiåret jobbet hun for fjernsyn og sporadiske film, fremhevet av hennes rolle i 'Sensommer' (1981), en film regissert av Mark Rydell. Hun vant Oscar for beste skuespillerinne og hennes medskuespiller Henry Fonda (på randen av døden) vant prisen for beste skuespiller. Katharine Hepburn led av Parkinsons, og bodde tilbaketrukket i Old Saybrook, en by som ligger i sin hjemstat, Connecticut, hvor hun døde den 29. juni 2003 i en alder av 96. Filmografi 1981 -- 'Sensommer' (skuespiller: ''Ethel Thayer) 1968 -- Løven om vinteren (skuespiller: Eleanor of Aquitaine) 1967 -- Gjett hvem som kommer til middag (skuespiller: Christina Drayton) 1962 -- Lang dags ferd mot natt (skuespiller: Mary Tyrone) 1959 -- Plutselig, i fjor sommer (skuespiller: Mrs. Violet Venable) 1956 -- Regnmakeren (skuespiller: Lizzie Curry) 1955 -- Sommergalskap (skuespiller: Jane Hudson) 1952 -- Alle tiders jente (skuespiller: Pat Pemberton) 1951 -- Afrikadronningen (skuespiller: Rose Sayer) 1949 -- Adams ribbein (skuespiller: Amanda Bonner) 1944 -- Dragon Seed (skuespiller: Jade Tan) 1943 -- Stjerneparaden (skuespiller: Herself) 1942 -- Årets kvinne (skuespiller: Tess Harding) 1940 -- En nydelig historie (skuespiller: Tracy Lord) 1938 -- Glimmer (skuespiller: Linda Seton) 1938 -- Det ordner seg nok (skuespiller: Susan Vance) 1937 -- Før teppet går opp (skuespiller: Terry Randall) 1937 -- Quality Street (skuespiller: Phoebe Throssel) 1935 -- Alice Adams (skuespiller: Alice Adams) 1933 -- Unge kvinner (skuespiller: Jo) 1933 -- Morning Glory (skuespiller: Eva Lovelance) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1981 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for Sensommer : 1968 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for Løven om vinteren (delt med Barbra Streisand for [[Funny Girl|''Funny Girl]] ) : 1967 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for 'Gjett hvem som kommer til middag' : 1933/32 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for 'Morning Glory' ; Nominert : 1962 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for 'Lang dags ferd mot natt' : 1959 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for 'Plutselig, i fjor sommer' : 1956 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for 'Regnmakeren' : 1955 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for 'Sommergalskap' : 1951 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for 'Afrikadronningen' : 1942 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for 'Årets kvinne' : 1940 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for 'En nydelig historie' : 1935 -- Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle for 'Alice Adams''' Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine Hepburn, Katharine